


How Sweet He Is

by VixxFixxion



Category: Byeolbit, STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Canon, Consent, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion
Summary: Sanghyuk sends Taekwoon off with good care, and Taekwoon comes home with that in mind.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon/Han Sanghyuk, Leo/Hyuk, hyukwoonie, leohyuk - Relationship, luck - Relationship, taekwoon/sangyuk, vixx leo/vixx hyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	How Sweet He Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part Two of The Sun In His Eyes.
> 
> It's closure - and the Rabid Sex.
> 
> Please leave comments, I love them.
> 
> Am on twitter where I update about new fics. Although I am not often on, I will respond if you engage:) @VFixxion.

Sanghyuk let the door shut behind him, kicked off his shoes and threw his keys and bag onto the counter as he walked into his living room.

He could feel Taekwoon all over the apartment - there, where he had napped, here, almost in the kitchen where he had pleaded to Sanghyuk for more food, and then there again, at the sofa, where Sanghyuk had held him tight and stroked him till his trembling body had tightened, spilled over with release, and softened into him, his sweet gasping breaths signals of how he had pleased him.

As he strode into his bedroom, taking off his long coat in a sweeping motion and tossing it neatly onto the bed, he loosened his shirt buttons and starting undoing his belt.

He could feel Taekwoon all over his skin too, little prickles of delight running just under the surface, where his body remembered his touches, his strokes. His kisses.

He moaned as he felt his cock stiffen, getting in the way a little as he tried to take off his pants. He had just enough time to have a quick shower before Taekwoon arrived.

They had quickly readied in the morning, Sanghyuk off to a photo shoot and Taekwoon back to whatever office he was working in. Sanghyuk had come out from getting ready and had found Taekwoon standingin the living room, his eyes searching his as he approached. Sanghyuk had smiled, but when Taekwoon didn’t respond with his own smile, he faltered, a sudden, dreadful thought that he was about to tell him he had changed his mind.

He kept on walking, going past the kitchen counter to get a drink of water, glancing at Taekwoon, still in the middle of the room, one hand in his pocket, and deep in thought.

He gulped down his water and put the glass in the sink, stepping back out towards the front door, speaking over his shoulder, as casually as he could.

“Shall we go?”

Sanghyuk had stopped at the door just before he opened it to let them out, and had turned to find Taekwoon had followed him to the door, and when he caught his glance, gazed at him openly. He had smiled at Sanghyuk, a gentle, warm smile, something he always got when Taekwoon looked upon him proudly.

Except this time they had spent the night together. This time, Taekwoon knew everything.

The look in his eye was familiar, but it seemed as if he was looking at him new.

Sanghyuk felt some relief, knowing instantly that Taekwoon wasn’t feeling any regret. He didn’t know if there was anything in his own eyes that made Taekwoon say what he did, but he remembered feeling at that moment, that he hadn’t really asked Taekwoon what the night had meant for him, and that before they stepped into their daily lives again, he wanted to know.

Before he could formulate what he was thinking into words, Taekwoon had spoken, his eyes softening as he smiled, happy and light.

In the softest, gentlest of voices, he had said, “Am I in love with you too, Hyoggie?”

Sanghyuk had gasped, his eyes going wide, and his heartbeat fluttered somewhere up in his throat, and Taekwoon had stepped forward and kissed him, soft and warm, his hand coming up to hold him at his nape as he did, those fingers tracing lines where his hair was growing long.

It was a gentle kiss, but Sanghyuk couldn’t help sighing into it and letting his tongue delve hot and insistent into Taekwoon’s mouth at the last moment, before he pulled away to stare at his lips, his eyes sombre now, his breath quickening.

“Have I always been?” Taekwoon asked softly, his pretty black eyes suddenly looking up into his and searching there for an answer.

“I know I have always been,” Sanghyuk had said breathlessly, finally able to say it out loud, and knowing that no matter what Taekwoon felt about him, he wouldn’t hold it against him, or hurt him, or laugh it off.

Knowing that Taekwoon was asking, quite seriously, if Sanghyuk thought he was in love too.

_Have I always been?_

Sanghyuk groaned aloud as he stepped into the shower, now fully undressed and uncomfortably hard.

_Please decide that you have always been._

Oh, if it were true, he felt like he could run and leap into flight, it was such a fanciful, wonderful thing. Could he finally be able to reach for Taekwoon’s hand if he wished, call him and take him somewhere to show him something nice whenever he wished, or turn up and find he would always make time and space for him?

Could it finally be?

That morning when they were standing by the door, about to leave, when Taekwoon had asked him if he had always been in love with him too, Sanghyuk had stared back at Taekwoon in surprise, finding no words.

It didn’t seem like Taekwoon was waiting for an answer, - instead, he seemed charmed by Sanghyuk’s deer-in-the-headlights paralysis, and had leaned in again, this time pressing the length of his body gently against his, and leaning ever so slowly for another kiss, chaste, and reverent. Sanghyuk stepped back and found himself leaning against the door, and Taekwoon followed him to press in close.

“I didn’t think you could be any sweeter, Hyoggie. Not even with the all the teasing and heartlessness you have shown me in front of others,” Taekwoon had murmured,his voice teasing, sulky. Sanghyuk couldn’t find it in him to respond to that, because he realised now how much of a facade that had been, that he had created for so long.

The only thing he had ever really been certain of was that he and Taekwoon were good friends and had a deep respect for each other. Taekwoon had always taken care of him. And of course, he had long been certain of his own secret and - now that he could look back on it with hindsight - very painful infatuation.

Taekwoon’s hands slipped around Sanghyuk’s waist as he angled his head, bringing his mouth closer to his, almost whispering into it as he spoke, a soft frown turning his gaze into a yearning sincerity.

“How sweet you are, how much you mean to me, Hyoggie. Your gift, your words-“

Sanghyuk had kissed him then, crushing his lips to his, and grinding his pelvis hard against Taekwoon’s.

His gift. Taekwoon knew.

“Let’s be late,” he had whispered breathlessly, only to find Taekwoon was trying to pull away. Sanghyuk held him fast, his pelvis thrusting slowly against him.

“I can’t be late, Hyoggie.”

Sanghyuk felt some pleasure in seeing that Taekwoon was breathless too, and that despite his words, he was getting hard and responding to his thrusts with his own.

“You want to stay. Fuck, Hyung, the bed is right there-“

Taekwoon tried to pull away, but Sanghyuk caught him and turned him so that his back was against the door. He stepped in close, his feet either side of Taekwoon’s, pressing heavily against him so that he could feel Taekwoon’s breath catch under his weight. He moaned, and Sanghyuk could see that he was fighting the urge to stay.

“You want to,” he whispered low, grabbing both Taekwoon’s hands and pinning them against the door as he pushed against him. Taekwoon sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as he let Sanghyuk lean against him, heavy.

“It would take too long.”

“We’ll be quick.”

“No, I don’t want it to be quick, I want it to be all for us. I don’t want to give it up to a schedule. Fuck.”

Taekwoon sounded like he was blabbering, until that last word, which he exhaled in exasperation. He looked torn, frustrated. Sanghyuk bent to inhale at his neck, just as Taekwoon let his head fall back, showing him the pale skin of his throat. Taekwoon whined.

“I do, I want to. But I can’t. I want to. I want you. But I can’t.”

Sanghyuk could hear a sudden desperation in Taekwoon’s voice, and he immediately lifted his head to look at him, sobering as he stared. Taekwoon’s mouth hung open, and his brow was knitted in a frown as he gasped. Sanghyuk could see that there were vestiges of some old anxiety that tinged the edges of his obvious desire and lust.

The Taekwoon who had asked him if he was in love with him, the Taekwoon who was reaching for him gently, was not the same Taekwoon before himnow, who was overcome with this sudden desire. He realised that Taekwoon had had it all under control until Sanghyuk had become heavy-handed and physical - that Taekwoon was deeply turned on by Sanghyuk’s want, was torn between his own need too, and his original purpose of having the day go as he had planned. Sanghyuk knew that this proper unfoldment of his day was something important to Taekwoon. He took a deep breath.

“I can wait till tonight, Hyung. Can you?” Sanghyuk pulled away, severing contact between them, except for their hands, which he gentled by loosening his grip, even though he still held them against the door. Taekwoon seemed to slump against it, an almost mournful sigh escaping his lips. His eyes were shut tight, but when he opened them to look at him, they held such an expression of frustrated desire that Sanghyuk felt impelled to help him ease his pain. He let go as Taekwoon’s hands reached for him of their own accord, trying to bring back his warm, enveloping touch as he pulled on his waist.

Now in the shower, Sanghyuk felt himself hardening further at the memory. How responsive his Hyung had been. How much he truly did want to be with him. And how Sanghyuk was guilty of tormenting him by showing him what he could have right then, if he would just throw caution to the wind.

But, Sanghyuk knew that, despite the fact that it seemed he could easily persuade Taekwoon to stay and be late, that the aftermath would spoil a new-found equilibrium that was brought about by the revelation and ensuing physical satiety they had shared the night before.

And Sanghyuk didn’t want that.

But he could see, even if they stopped and left immediately, Taekwoon would have another uncomfortable circumstance to deal with. A heart tormented by its conflicting desires, a body that would betray his arousal to anyone who saw them, and a raging hard on to boot.

So, he had undone Taekwoon’s pants, knelt and taken his cock in his mouth, his hands hot and warm all over his skin, his ass, his balls, his thighs. Taekwoon had come speedily, crying out in a soft, broken voice as he had thrust unceasingly into his mouth, his head thrown back, his hands grabbing Sanghyuk’s wrists as Sanghyuk braced his hands against the door. Sanghyuk had sucked tightly at the very end, and when he let go of his cock at last, Taekwoon slid to the floor, his eyes fluttering shut and his breath evening out with deepening gasps, his cheek hot against Sanghyuk’s, his mouth whispering thank yous and so goods and your mouths and fucks. Sanghyuk had held him gently as Taekwoon’s moans gentled into sighs and stillness.

He carefully lifted him upright, pulling his trousers closed and zipping them.

As he tried to hug Taekwoon tighter to hold him comfortably, Taekwoon lifted his arms and twined them around Sanghyuk’s neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of it and mouthing at his skin. Sanghyuk stilled, this feeling of being clung to and inhaled, savoured, thus, new and satisfying and comforting.

“Hyoggie,” Taekwoon mumbled, sounding breathy and sated.

“You liked that, Hyung?”

Sanghyuk felt Taekwoon nodding into his neck. Sanghyuk felt like he could die happy.

“You won’t be late now, Hyung.”

Sanghyuk felt a little puff of air against his skin as Taekwoon chuckled.

“Because I came in less than ten seconds?”

Sanghyuk laughed.

“Yes, your commitment to punctuality is exemplary, Hyung.”

Taekwoon giggled, and it pleased Sanghyuk to hear and feel it against his body.

“You go ahead, I will see you later, Sanghyuk had said, meaning to wash up before he left to meet the staff.

With a last soft kiss, Taekwoon had left the building only a few minutes later than they would have without their doorway encounter.

And now, in the shower, Sanghyuk felt like he was feeling Taekwoon everywhere in his home except for real, and he didn’t think he could wait much longer for Taekwoon to arrive.

He was tempted to jerk himself off quickly, but couldn’t help feeling that the timing was off, and that Taekwoon could be walking in any minute. He finished his shower, and made a silent wish that Taekwoon would not be late.

In the back of his mind, he thought he would feel angry if somehow, he found out that Taekwoon wasn’t hurrying home, after all his own effort to make sure he got to work on time that morning.

Besides that though, Sanghyuk wanted to have Taekwoon be hurrying home because he was on his mind, just as Taekwoon had been on his mind the whole day. On his mind pretty much during their whole friendship.

As he turned off the water and reached for his towel, he heard the password get keyed into the door lock, and felt his heartbeat quicken.

He patted himself dry quickly, and stepped out of the shower to look out through the doorway into the living room. He wanted to wrap the towel around his waist, but he couldn’t quite get it around his erection comfortably, so he stood naked in his bathroom, his towel clutched in front of his crotch.

Taekwoon, handsome and urbane, was walking towards him as he dropped his coat and bag onto the sofa as he passed, striding into the bathroom with his eyes burning with a dark want, undoing his tie in a deft motion and letting it hang open at his neck.

Sanghyuk felt his breath coming in gasps as he met that gaze, his towel gripped in his fist as Taekwoon reached him, cupping him with both hands at his jaw, and kissing him, hard.

Sanghyuk felt his cock throb with lust, the urgency of Taekwoon’s desire hitting him hard and making him groan. Taekwoon was walking into him, pushing him till he stepped backward into the shower stall.

As they kissed, Taekwoon let go of his face, using his hands to unbutton his shirt as quickly as he could and taking it off, before he took Sanghyuk’s hands, forcing him to drop the towel on the floor, and brought them up to lay on his chest.

Sanghyuk obligingly thumbed both his nipples, causing Taekwoon to moan breathlessly, his body shuddering as his hands clutched at Sanghyuk’s wrists.

He broke their kiss, to cry out, “Fuck!” as Sanghyuk kept tracing circles with his thumbs, standing so closehis cock was drawing little lines of pre-come over Taekwoon’s taut belly.

Taekwoon looked down to watch his heavy cock bobbing between them, his mouth loose and reddened as he anticipated having it any way he could.

He looked up at Sanghyuk, who was still slowly, almost carelessly, drawing circles with his thumbs across his sensitive, sensitive skin, his large hands hot and holding him around the sides of his ribcage as he did so.

“Fuck, Hyoggie, aaah!” he moaned, his eyes staring beseechingly into Sanghyuk’s, stirring another deeper, complex level of desire within him. There was something about having Taekwoon look at him like that. That look, as if Taekwoon couldn’t believe that his little Hyoggie could hurt him so, with so much pleasure. That look, which made Sanghyuk feel that if Taekwoon asked him to do anything, he would.

That look, which was solely for him.

He released him, moving to undo his pants. He pushed them down to the floor, til Taekwoon was naked before him. Then he guided him, his arm around his waist, to a spot in the shower where he could turn on the water for him.

“Do you have everything we need?” Taekwoon asked, his voice quiet, strained with the effort of not sounding like he was about to go in heat.

Sanghyuk, who was pumping bodywash into his palm, stopped and stared. What did he mean, everything?

“I have lube. Condoms, if you want,” he said, realising that his last words brought up a question for them.

“I trust you Hyoggie. But condoms are fun too.”

Taekwoon’s voice was quiet as he took Sanghyuk’s hand, with the bodywash, and guided it to his cock.

The thought formulated in Sanghyuk’s mind that they had already put their mouths on each other where it mattered, and he saw Taekwoon’s smile grow knowing as he stared into his eyes and started thrusting gently into his slick and soapy grip. He gripped Sanghyuk’s arms as his body shuddered, his mouth dropping open from the sensation.

“You decide,” Taekwoon whispered, his breaths coming fast.

Sanghyuk realised that he wasn’t quite sure what Taekwoon wanted. And he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted, either.

He didn’t have time to think about it because Taekwoon grabbed his cock too, brought him close so that he could share the soap on his own cock, until his hand, soapy from the suds, aligned their cocks, tips to base, and started stroking them both together, deliciously, his grip just right, the slide smooth and long. Sanghyuk groaned, staring down at both their cocks together in Taekwoon’s slender fist as he pumped them both so good.

He took Sanghyuk’s still soaped up hand and guided it behind him to slip between his ass cheeks, water sliding down into his crack as Sanghyuk pressed the pads of his fingers gently, firmly against his entrance. The pleasure in Taekwoon’s face of having himself stroked front and back like this reminded Sanghyuk that he had had this pleasure the night before - just before Taekwoon had asked him if his cock would fit better in his mouth or in his ass.

How could he forget.

“You made me promises last night - you will keep them, won’t you?” Taekwoon murmured, his voice thick with arousal.

Sanghyuk lifted his gaze to look at Taekwoon, whose eyes burned with intensity as he stared at Sanghyuk.

“Fuck my ass. Make me drink your come.”

Sanghyuk heard himself whine as he fucked into Taekwoon’s grip, the slide of his rigid fingers contrasting with the hot, hard planes of his cock.

Without thinking, he delved two fingers deep into Taekwoon’s hole as he gripped him tight, pulling him close as he humped wildly into his pelvis. He heard Taekwoon cry out, the surprise in his voice turning into a lusty, hoarse moan.

His mouth, his tongue thick and hot, searched sloppily for Taekwoon’s, finding it and kissing it lewdly, hungrily - and for a frenzied moment, he felt like he was going to explode with want, he was so close.

Then suddenly, Taekwoon’s grip on their cocks was gone, and Sanghyuk groaned, wretched and whining, as he felt Taekwoon arch his back. His fingers went deeper, and he rubbed inside with the pads of his fingertips as far as he could before he drew them out slowly. Before he could delve back in again, Taekwoon had pushed away, Sanghyuk’s fingers leaving his body.

He heard him shut off the water watched stupidly as Taekwoon turned to face the wall, one hand grabbing and bringing Sanghyuk’s handround his front so that he had to step in close til his body was flush against Taekwoon’s back. He felt his cock slip into position and lay along the length of his crack and couldn't help thrusting ever so gently. Taekwoon clasped his hand in both of his, higher, close to his chest, as if he were praying and let his forehead lean against the tile. Sanghyuk’s chin rest on Taekwoon’s shoulder as he turned his head a little to murmur to him, the moment quiet, intense.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, baby. How you took care of me this morning. How you made me feel last night. You’ve done everything. Everything except this.”

Sanghyuk could see that familiar sensitivity, building up, almost agitated and nervous, and energy that was like overstimulation, something that he felt Taekwoon needed, demanded release for - but that he felt he could ameliorate in other ways. Sanghyuk had taken care of Taekwoon as he said, in ways that satisfied Taekwoon’s immediate concern - but he wanted to do things in a way that maybe Taekwoon might not expect, but could find pleasure in too.

He kissed Taekwoon’s shoulder softly, letting his lips be warm and mouthy, willing some of that agitation to dissipate under the warmth of his kiss.

“I won’t stop. But it’s cold here, let’s get in bed.”

He gently pulled Taekwoon away from the wall and turned him so that their hands fell away from his chest.

Reaching for a towel, he used it to wrap around Taekwoon’s shoulders, flipping the edge up over the top of his head so that he could rub gently at his hair. Then he turned and led him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, grabbing a bathrobe from the hook next to the door and putting it on to let it absorb the water on his skin.

They got to the bed, and Sanghyuk stood him still so that he could dry him off.

Taekwoon wasn’t that much shorter than him, but the way he let Sanghyuk dry him, the way he watched his face with unabashed adoration as Sanghyuk’s hands worked the towel over his skin, the way his expression was expectant, as if Sanghyuk’s every move was to be anticipated and appreciated, made him seem childlike, open. Trusting.

Sanghyuk’s mouth curled up at one corner and he giggled.

“You look five,” he said, as Taekwoon’s eyes peered at him owlishly from under his fringe.

“I’ll be acting my age all night, don’t you worry,” he retorted, as if Sanghyuk didn’t know what he had coming. Sanghyuk laughed, his eyes crinkling and merry with glee, and Taekwoon softened as he stared at him.

“Ugh, you don’t know how much I like that smile,” he said, and he kissed him as he moaned, happy. Sanghyuk kissed him back, pushing him to the edge of the bed, and guiding him gently to lie down. He straightened up, taking a moment to look down on Taekwoon, his eyes black under his fringe, his mouth red and swollen, his skin partly wrapped in the only slightly paler towel, his cock turgid and laying along the skin of his lower belly.

He leaned down to open the bedside table drawer and pull out the lube he had there, then came back to lean over Taekwoon, and gently lay himself over him, propping himself up on his hands as he stared down into his eyes.

He kissed him, moving gently till his legs fell between Taekwoon’s, so that he could use one knee to spread his leg, then the other. As he spread both his knees so that Taekwoon’s legs were lifted over his and opened wide, Taekwoon’s hands slid over his hips to the mounds of his ass, where he gave him them a squeeze as he ground his cock into Sanghyuk’s and pulled on him hard. Their kiss grew hard, and he could feel Taekwoon’s tongue going deeper, the flat of it savouring his, then licking sensuously at the inner, sensitive part of his lips. He uncapped the lid of the lube bottle in one hand, flipping it upside down to squeeze lube out into it, then dropping it on the bed so that he could put his hand between them, and reach down to find Taekwoon’s waiting hole.

Taekwoon whined into his mouth at the sudden cool wetness, then moaned as Hyuk slathered it over his entrance, his fingers flat and sliding as they rubbed across it and in circles. He teased him with almost-breaching touches, using his tongue to mimic the actions of his fingers across his hole. When he finally delved a couple of fingers in, he fluttered the tip of his tongue against Taekwoon’s, until at last probing deep and sloppy, as his fingers made the plunge. Taekwoon groaned into his mouth.

Taekwoon’s pelvix tilted, giving him more access, deepening his pleasure. Sanghyuk put a third finger in, gently massaging as he stroked past those muscles which he could feel relaxing as Taekwoon sighed and moaned.

“Oh, baby,” he heard him mouth against his lips, and he could feel the urge to fuck into him threaten to take over. He felt himself buck against Taekwoon, nudging his hand between them so that his fingers jabbed deeper. Taekwoon liked it, and his moans and thrusts took on an urgency, till Sanghyuk suddenly realised he wasn’t finger-fucking Taekwoon anymore - Taekwoon was riding his fingers.

“Oh, god, Hyung,” he mumbled breathily, positioning himself as the bliss on Taekwoon’s face began to tighten with that urgency. He pulled his fingers out, fisting his cock to spread lube over it, put the tip of italready slicked with pre-come to his entrance, and thrust into Taekwoon slowly but surely, up to the hilt.

Taekwoon moaned low, his breath leaving him with a sigh so replete with contentment that Hyuk never wanted to forget it. He stared at Taekwoon’s face, eyes shut and mouth soft as he arched gently to let Sanghyuk’s cock sink deeper - and started fucking him, hard.

Sanghyuk watched the pleasure flitting across Taekwoon’s face, his sounds, his moans, and felt in awe that he could finally hold Taekwoon in his arms, could fuck him, could make love to him.

When Taekwoon opened his eyes, a frown belying how close he was to climax, the deep pleasure-pain of heated arousal reaching its peak - when he saw Hyuk staring at him and saw in it Hyuk's own desire and wonderment and excitement seeing him like this - that reaching urgency suddenly tipped over and forward into the abyss, and he started coming, his muscles convulsing from deep within. At the same time, his muscles were squeezing tight over Sanghyuk’s satisfying girth, and then he was bucking hard as he climaxed, his cock bobbing as it spurted trails of come over his skin.

Despite the overwhelming desire to succumb to his urge to lose himself in it, fuck and arch and throw his head back, he kept his eyes on Sanghyuk as he came - and saw that moment when Sanghyuk started coming, when he felt Taekwoon's hole clenching around him, Taekwoon's thrusts losing their tempo as his body tightened and released, as Taekwoon's liquid heat spilled between them, as Taekwoon’s face was contorting with the agony and the pleasure. Sanghyuk’s climax followed Taekwoon’s quickly, and they were both gasping and rutting against each other in a frenzy, their eyes devouring the vision of the other and the pleasure they each brought the other.

It was so intense a shared moment that they could hardly catch their breath, and their mutual amazement that they had pleasured each other so intensely showed in their eyes, and they spent a long time simply watching each other, gasping and softly bucking, Sanghyuk’s cock now so slick with come that Taekwoon could feel the difference in the slide of it inside him.

They were moaning, and Sanghyuk licked a long, wet stripe along Taekwoon’s throat up to his jaw, as he gently slowed his thrusting and let his body lay heavy over Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon had gone still, his hands falling away as Sanghyuk gently pulled out, and he shifted a little to lie lower on the bed, to Taekwoon’s side.

“Hyoggie, oh baby,” he heard Taekwoon whisper, and he looked up to see Taekwoon staring up at the ceiling, his eyes soft, glazed.

“Hyungie,” he said, and Taekwoon looked down at him, shifting his body a little out and away from him so that he could bring his head down closer to kiss him.

Sanghyuk was surprised by the energy in his kiss, and he thought Taekwoon’s mouthing at him was a little like he was eating him up - he held his face in his hands as if he were holding a drink to his lips, and was quenching his thirst. As he kissed, he made small noises, contented, pleased.

Sanghyuk let him kiss him, responding by receiving, his hand resting lightly on Taekwoon’s hip, his fingers gently stroking.

Taekwoon’s hand slipped under his jaw, then passed behind his ear to hold him by his nape, his thumb caressing sweet circles over the shell of his ear.

Holding him firmly, he brought his body closer, all the while kissing him, juicy, chewy, til finally his body was flush with Hyuk’s, and he could twine his leg between his, and break his kiss to snuggle under his chin. Sanghyuk, charmed and a little taken aback by this warm kissy cuddling, settled his arm over Taekwoon as he hugged him close.

“Happy?” he asked, not knowing how else to say it.

He felt Taekwoon’s head nod, and smiled.

“So very happy,” he heard, and felt, Taekwoon’s muffled whisper against his chest.

For a moment, Sanghyuk thought they would go to sleep, but then Taekwoon lifted his head a little to breathe easier.

“I made kind of a dramatic entrance just now, didn’t I?” he said, and Sanghyuk could hear shyness in his voice.

“It was hot. At the time,” Sanghyuk said, trying to keep a straight face. Taekwoon laughed, which of course, made Sanghyuk happy.

Looking back, it did seem a little dramatic.

But then, looking back, so was them rage-climaxing together as they stared each other down. Sanghyuk giggled, tickled by the thought of it. He was happy to hear Taekwoon giggle too, and they looked at each other, their eyes laughing, flirty.

It was hot. At the time.


End file.
